Mysterious love
by Kawaii-neko22
Summary: It is true that Houtarou loves Chitanda and Satoshi loves Mayaka. What if the pairs interchange? Sorry if anyone doesn't like it.


Hello, I am new around here. I would be pleased by the reviews you would send me to continue my stories. This one will take around 5-6 chapters.

And, I don't own Hyouka , of course.

It was a normal day for everyone sitting in the classics club. As usual, the curious girl Eru was eating some chocolates, Houtarou was reading some book, Mayaka was some manga sketches and Satoshi just came from student council meeting and was writing something in his notebooks. Eru didn't like the silence all around the room so she started to talk to Mayaka.

"Maya- chan, which manga character are you making?" she broke the silence.

"Nanami from Kamisama hajimemashita" Mayaka replied.

"Oh she looks so cute. Can I help you in doing something?"

"No problem, but I have nothing for you to do. It was my last sketch and I'll go to our leader to submit our sketches."

"Okay" and the Mayaka went to her manga reading club.

"Oreki- san, what are you reading?" she again broke the silence.

"The ABC murder by Christie. Why?" he asked lazily

"I want to see the book. I have nothing to do except eating chocolates" she said bending towards him.

"Okay then. Take this and I'll go to sleep"

"Wait Oreki-san, I want to talk to you" hearing this Houtarou woke up and Satoshi had a suspicious look.

"What?"

"Actually, can you come on this Sunday to the coffee shop where we had met last time? I want to show you something?"

"And may I know what that thing is?"

"I said I'll show you on Sunday"

"Fine then"

Now Houtarou and Satoshi, who was also listening got curious of the thing Eru will show Houtarou.

"No, this can't happen" Mayaka quickly dragged the door screaming.

"What happened?" Eru asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just had some bad thought so screamed unknowingly. I'm sorry" she replied

"It's okay" Satoshi said.

"Fuku- chan can you please come outside?" Mayaka requested. Houtarou tried to sleep despite knowing the fact that the curious aura in front of him is going to pick on him.

"Okay" Satoshi and Mayaka went near the window of the building.

"What Chi-chan said right now is true?"

"Yes"

"How can her likes be so disgusting to like that slug? She indirectly asked him for a date."

"Just slow down or they'll hear" they went a little further from the clubroom.

~In the clubroom

Houtarou could sleep peacefully only for ten seconds though he knew Chitanda will disturb her anytime and especially for what happened here with Satoshi and Mayaka.

"Oreki-san, what must they be talking about so privately?"

"It's none of our business."

"But…"

"I know you are curious"

"How do you know that?"

"Because you are a curious shark who is curious about everything"

"Do you know what are they talking about?"

"Yes, from my guess I think they are talking about you asking me to come to the coffee shop and must be making a plan of keeping an eye on us maybe"

"How can you guess it?"

"It was just a possibility"

"Oh"

~Outside the clubroom

"Listen, I have a plan. We'll also go in the coffee shop to check whether they like each other or not." Satoshi started.

"But, what if they see us?"

"Don't worry about that. The coffee shop which Eru was suggesting is in front of a local market. Maybe we can disguise in some costume and get in coffee shop or keep a watch on them from the market. Which one do you prefer?"

"The costume plan. Oreki will not bother to see others in the shop and Eru will busy talking to him. We can also listen to what they are saying instead of watching from a far place."

"Okay then, that's final."

Slowly they went to the clubroom.

"If you want we can have a double date over there." Satoshi added.

"Sure" Mayaka replied while blushing.

"What were you two doing out?" Eru asked.

"Nothing. We had some work with our Math Teacher so I called him." Mayaka answered.

"Oh, and Oreki-san please come tomorrow" Eru said while picking up her bag.

"I'll come" He answered before leaving the clubroom with Eru.

"Wait, we are also coming" Satoshi said.

"We'll wait near the gate" Eru said.

"Okay"

Now they were walking in pairs: Houtarou with Chitanda and Mayaka with Satoshi. Houtarou was wondering about the thing Eru would show while Mayaka was talking with Satoshi in slow voice so the other two can't hear. But Eru had watched their behavior earlier so she tried to listen their talk but to no avail. They can't be heard a bit.

"How will sound, HoutEru?" Satoshi asked.

"It just sounds his own name. But I don't want Chi-chan to date Oreki? It will sound so weird that an energetic girl is dating an energy-saver."

"Actually, it doesn't coz if you observe Houtarou; he has also started to change a bit due to her. A man can't change a woman but woman can change a man, you know?"

"What about you then, Fuku- chan?"

"I'm not till now, maybe"

"Maybe?"

"We'll talk later, we have reached the divider"

"Don't forget tomorrow's plan"

"Yes"

They waved each other as going apart from each other. The boys went from left while the girls from right.

It was Sunday and Houtarou was getting ready at early morning to go the coffee shop. He wondered why he wanted to look that good in front of Eru. Maybe the reason is that he can't ignore her at least; else she will haunt him in his dreams. He had wore a plain white top, grey jacket and black trousers.

~ At the coffee shop

Mayaka and Satoshi came earlier than them. Mayaka had worn a wig of long blonde hairs, contact lenses of turquoise color and applied some makeup to make her skin tan and wore a plain blue top and short pants with pink sneakers. Satoshi had tied a small ponytail, dyed his hairs black and wore some casual clothes like green shirt and black pants with black sneakers.

"I can recognize you who you are but if they do?" Mayaka asked.

"Don't worry. I also have a fake moustache with me. It's too itchy so I'll wear it later" Satoshi replied

"Let's wait for them then"

"We'll have our date till they come"

"Have you brought something to write?"

"Yup"

"Then it's fine"

After a few seconds Houtarou enters the shop very casually and sits on table beside where the other two were sitting and waited for sometime for Chitanda. Both of them started talking something rubbish, which he tried to ignore and slept for a while. Eru also came in shop to see only a sleeping figure of Houtarou. She had wore a white one piece with a flower printing pattern on it.

"Oreki-san, why are you sleeping here?" Eru asked.

"Oh, you came?" he asked

"Yeah"

"What were you going to show?"

"Actually, when I saw some our pictures during the festival time, I saw you were blushing. I'm curious about why were you blushing." Eru showed some of the pictures and in that Houtarou had red face like tomato.

"Our possibilities are coming 70% true" Satoshi whispered to Mayaka while watching them.

"Now I have also started believing in that" Mayaka whispered.

'Why the hell she tried to catch me blushing in these pictures? And why she would ask the reason for that?' Houtarou thought.

"Oreki-san, what happened?" Eru snapped him out from his thoughts.

"Nothing. I was just thinking…. Hey what the-" Eru came so close to his face that he can't speak anything. Her eyes were sparkling with curiosity. His face got total red like in the pictures. Actually, in those pictures, Eru was a bit closer to Houtarou which made him feel blush up to a higher extent that he could faint anytime. He actually fainted in the shop falling on Chitanda.

"Oreki-san?" was all she could say. Mayaka and Satoshi watched this, removed their wigs and tried to pick him. (looks little filmy)

"Houtarou?" Satoshi tried to wake him up.

"Fukube- san and Maya-chan, what are you doing here?" Eru asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. We were just strolling around and started to chat here. Hey, why are you blushing?" Mayaka asked.

"It's just that… I have gotta go, bye!" Eru escaped as fast she can to avoid the situation.

"Now the possibility has become 100%" Satoshi said.

"How?" Mayaka asked.

"Both were blushing which means that our doubt is cleared. Maybe from now on he may show his lazy side less" he replied

"Hey Satoshi and Ibara, what are you doing here? And where is Chitanda?" Houtarou woke up at last.

"What happened, Houtarou?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh nothing, I came here though I was ill"

"You cannot lie, can you?"

"I was ill, seriously"

"Are you sure you are not lying?"

"Hey wait a second; what were you trying to do here?"

"We were taking a stroll over here. We gotta go. Bye!" they both also tried to escape and ran as fast as they could.

"What a lame excuse" Houtarou said to himself and went from the shop.

Moving on from there, he looked around the street thinking about what happened in the shop. What his eyes saw at the street was out from his expectation…

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
